Dan Harmon
Dan Harmon (born January 3, 1973) is a writer and performer, and, along with Rob Schrab, a founder of Channel 101. He also co-created with Rob the television pilot Heat Vision and Jack starring and Jack Black. He has created several Channel 101 shows, some featuring Jack Black, Drew Carey and Sarah Silverman. He co-created Comedy Central's The Sarah Silverman Program and served as head writer for several episodes. He was the creator, executive producer and a featured performer in Acceptable TV, a Channel 101-based sketch show airing for 8 episodes in March 2007 on VH1. He and Schrab co-wrote the inital screenplay for the Academy Award nominated film Monster House. Harmon is a noted follower of . On the Channel 101 website, several essays regarding Harmon's interpretation of the were posted: they are now reprinted on this wiki. Harmon was a member of ComedySportz where he also co-founded (alongside Rob Schrab) the sketch troupe The . They produced an album in 1996 entitled Take Down The Grand Master, in 1996. He wrote and and had a voice role in the Dungeons and Dragons sketch. He created the Community 'and was executive producer for the first three seasons and then also the fifth. No one really knows what happened with the fourth season. David Seger, Spencer Strauss also serve on staff. He has created the series Rick and Morty with Justin Roiland. Wade Randolph, Ryan Ridley, Tom Kauffman, Eric Acosta, Ryan Elder and Jack Cusomano also serve on staff. In July 2009, Harmon was nominated in two Emmy categories for his part in writing the Oscar telecast: ''Outstanding Writing for a Variety, Music or Comedy Special and Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics, the latter of which he was awarded for "Hugh Jackman Opening Number" at the 61st Primetime Emmy Awards. Channel 101 Filmography * '''Cast: *Alphabet Men ... Bret *The Bed & Breakfast Club #3 ... Principal Richard Vernon *Water And Power ... Dan, Wade's Father, Wade's Mother *Hi, I Killed The World ... Dr. Fishburn *2007 Channy Awards Pre-Show - Access 101 ... Himself *The Forgotten Classics #1 ... Harry Cooper *ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV ... Himself / Various *Exposure ... Dylan Carter *Juri! #1 ... Judge *Phone Sexxers ... Roberto *McCourt's in Session #3 ... Internet Roommate #1 *Yacht Rock ... Ted Templeman *Classroom ... Jason's Dad *Channel 101: The Musical ... Dan Harmon *Pro Cons ... The Owner Of The World's Largest Bag Of Diamonds *Gregory Shitcock, P.I. #5 ... News Anchor #3 *Dick Richards: Private Dick #4 ... Police Chief *Dick Richards: Private Dick #3 ... Police Chief *The Most Extraordinary Space Investigations #6 ... Pathos, Commander, Commander Zathos *Channel 101 Nightmare Sequence ... Himselves *Laser Fart #10 ... Dan/Laser Fart *Twigger's Holiday ... Mr. Reemer *Call Me Cobra #1 ... First Voice On Phone *Time Belt ... Eugene Murzowski *Two Much! ... Kyle *Computerman ... Eugene Murzowski *Machu Picchu ... Dan Harmon *Behind the Series: Time Belt ... Himself *Chris Tallman's Batman ... Flash/Green Lantern *Dan Harmon's Batman ... Batman *Jeff Davis' Batman ... Street Victim *Takes One to Know One ... John Johnson/Foreign Neighbor *Channel 101's The Avengers - Laser Fart Essays *Channel 101 will let you do anything, Acceptable.TV won't *The Tao Of Poop: Ten Rules To Making A Shitty Submission *Story Structure 106:_Five_Minute_Pilots *Story Structure 105:_How_TV_is_Different *Story Structure 104:_The_Juicy_Details *Story Structure 103:_Let%27s_Simplify_Before_Moving_On *Story Structure 102:_Pure,_Boring_Theory *Story Structure 101:_Super_Basic_Shit *Acceptable.TV_will_reward_you,_Channel_101_Won%27t *My_Review_of_Christopher_Taylor%27s_Reviews Filmography Awards Sensational World File:Sensational World of Dan Harmon 01 File:Sensational World of Dan Harmon 02 File:The Conversation File:Conversation 2 The Talking See also * Dan Harmon/Quotes * Dan Harmon's Penis Fake Facts According to channel101.com, He is a very lazy, irresponsible man, therefore you should never give him power over your emotional state. He shits gold, and sometimes a single loaf of gold can take Him three to four months JUST TO PINCH OFF.http://www.channel101.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=97623#97623 His Kryptonite involves licking a stamp or handing someone a DV tape. He draws his strength from everyone waiting for the web site to have an upload button.http://www.channel101.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=116714#116714 External Links * Wikipedia Article * * IMDb Page * "Just Dance." (Made for "Dance in Ya Zone!", see the May 7th Acceptable.TV Video Podcast.) * His old MySpace Blog. * Article * Community Wiki page. Category:Dan Harmon Category:Channel 101 Category:Acceptable TV Category:Heat Vision and Jack Category:Cat Owners Category:ComedySportz Category:Community (TV Show) Category:The Sarah Silverman Program Category:Wisconsin Category:People Category:Rick and Morty